


sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money, all I need is you

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [60]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Escort Service, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Webster's Parents are Awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Why do I have to pay you double? Is your dick made out of gold?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money, all I need is you

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested for Escort Lieb and Web hiring him to a party and it ends with sexytimes and fluff. So, I did my best and I hope that anon would like this.

When he received the heavily embroidered ivory invitation in the mail, Web had half a mind to throw the card away and never think of it again. But he didn’t want to end up disappointing his Mother, so he dutily flipped the card over and read the neat pressed words:

> _You’re cordially invited to John Webster’s party in commemoration of him being made partner at Mr. Stowe and Gunger International Law Firm._

Web didn’t read the rest of the words, he already knew what it would say about formal attire and RSVP protocol.

He did, however, catch sight of his Mother’s neat handwriting below the card –

_I hope you won’t bring that Lewis boy as your +1. While he is from an outstanding family, this party could use without his drunkard behavior._

Web threw the card and it landed on the sofa as he sighed loudly and rubbed his face. His plan to drag Nix along to this stuffy party had been thwarted and he was feeling mildly pissed about it.

He didn’t want to go to this party alone.

He knew he would get so drunk to cancel out whatever pity stares that he would receive from the guests at the party when his father started to rant about _what a waste Kenyon’s intelligence and talent were when he decided to study literature instead of law._ Web knew his father would repeat this particular point until he would storm out of the party, upsetting his mother.

But fuck, he wouldn’t subject himself to this kind of torture alone.

When Nix agreed to follow him to all of the parties, Web was grateful because here was someone who knew what he had to go through and Nix never once complained about the boring atmosphere of the parties as long as there was booze available for him to drink himself until he blacked out.

But then Nix met Dick Winters last summer and Web knew immediately that his arrangement with Nix was no longer valid because Nix was happier now, spending his time with Dick. Web felt a bit left out. He was happy for Nix, but he felt a bit left out nonetheless.

Web sighed again as he flopped down on his soft bed, scrolling through his phone to search for any willing friend that he could somehow coax into going to this party with him.

And then the phone rang and he almost tossed it away but caught it at the last minute and there on the screen, Lieb’s name was flashing merrily. Web took the call with a sulking hello that made Lieb ask, “Did I interrupt princess hour or something?”

Web huffed out a small annoyed laugh because Lieb never failed to rile him up with just few chosen words. “No. I was just lying on the bed. Thinking.”

“Yeah? ‘Bout what?” Lieb asked in a tone that suggested that he actually cared about what Web was thinking and Web could hear the sheet rustling on Lieb’s end of the line and it made him smile when he imagined Lieb in his bed at the other side of town, frowning slightly at whatever was bothering Web.

_Ask anyone and they would tell you that Webster and Liebgott had the most tricky relationship ever. And they would probably punch you in the face if you used the word “relationship” to describe whatever they were having because they were not in a relationship, dammit._

_They were just friends._

_Friends who snarked mean words at each other. Friends who aggressively cared about one another. Friends who slept together occasionally because they weren’t blind about the electric sparks surrounding them whenever they were together, whenever they were near each other, whenever they looked at one another._

_They were friends who fucked._

_(They were friends who fucked, who also happened to care about each other.)_

“My brother got a big promotion and the Parental Unit wants to throw a big party for him and I have to go so my dad can make me as an example for all the New York richies on how not to raise your child.”

Lieb laughed over the phone. “That sounds fun. Who do you gonna go with?”

“I thought I’d drag Nix with me, but he’s with Dick now,” Web mumbled quietly and then like a light bulb being switched on, he gasped in delight. “You could come with me!”

“Absolutely not,” Lieb replied calmly and Web began to whine.

“Please,” Web begged, dragging the E until it became a whiny noise. “You don’t have to do anything. Just keep close to me and look pretty for an hour,” Web suggested, his voice getting whinier by the minute when Lieb kept chanting “Nope”.

But despite his ‘nope’, Web could hear Lieb’s resolve crumbling and he felt a sense of triumph filling his chest because only he could make Lieb change his mind and he wasn’t wrong when Lieb sighed in defeat.

“Alright, I’ll go–” Lieb said and Web was about to do his victory dance only for Lieb to continue. “–only if you pay me double!”

_No one knew this but Web and it was a testament of how tricky and weird Liebgott and Webster’s relationship was; but Lieb worked as an escort to pay for his school fees._

_Harvard was not cheap and his scholarship only covered the basic fees. So armed with good looks and damning charms; Lieb signed up to be an escort and Web accidentally found out about this when they were heavily making out one night –drunk and horny– and Lieb had blurted out that he hadn’t been kissed like that in forever and his clients were so shit at kissing._

_It took a minute for Web to process the words that came out from Lieb’s mouth so he stared at Lieb who looked at him with a happy punch drunk look before he asked, “What clients?”_

_And Lieb for some reasons started to tell Web about him being an escort, about him going to fancy events with men of the upper class society and about how sometimes he let them fuck him in the back seat of their fancy cars when they paid for the full service._

_“But no one kisses me like you kiss me,” Lieb said, looking at Web and tracing his face gently before kissing his mouth softly. “Maybe because you actually care about me,” he whispered._

Web groaned out loud and protested, “Why do I have to pay you double? Is your dick made out of gold?”

Lieb laughed before he snarked, “Yes and you rode this dick several times and I know you got all glowy afterwards.”

“Fuck off!” Web laughed and he sighed happily, feeling his chest getting lighter after talking to Lieb. It was still a wonderment how someone as crass as Liebgott could make him feel happy. “Fine! I’ll pay you double only because I know you need the money to feed your nerdy vintage comic book collection thirst.”

“Dude, I need that rare Vans okay? It will complete my journey as avid fan of Dick Tracy,” Lieb answered somewhat haughtily and even though he couldn’t see it, Web rolled his eyes at Lieb.

“But on second thought, I don’t know if you’d look good in a suit though,” Web hummed out loud, goading a specific reaction from Lieb. He grinned when Lieb answered him in his trademark annoyed tone.

“I look _great_ with or without clothes on and you know this, _David_.”

“Yeah, yeah, just make sure you don’t ditch me this Friday,” Web muttered.

“It’s a date, nerd.”

*

Friday rolled in too quickly and Web wasn’t looking forward to go to the party at all. It didn’t help that Lieb kept sending him strings of text messages asking about which tux should he rent and what color should he choose. Web ditched his class for the day to go back to his room and nap because he was feeling mildly anxious about having to face his parents.

He didn’t know how long he had napped but he was woken up by Lieb’s voice screaming for him to _open up or I swear to God, Web, I will break this door to haul your ass out!_

Web opened the door and Lieb stormed in, already dressed up in his midnight blue suit, complete with shiny gray tie and Web stared at Lieb for a good long minute because,

“Damn, you look good.”

Lieb narrowed his eyes at Web but the latter could see that Lieb was trying not to appear pleased from the way he bit the inside of his cheek.

“No amount of sweet talking would make me not annoyed with you for making me come here to drag your cute ass out of bed, Webster.”

“You think my ass is cute?” Web asked innocently and Lieb rolled his eyes.

“We are going to be late if you don’t get ready now.”

Web plopped heavily on his couch and whined. “Don’t wanna.”

“Dude, you paid double for my service and I rented this suit and actually did my hair and now you don’t wanna go?”

Web kicked the pillow off of the couch petulantly. “Can we just stay in and cuddle?”

“No.”

“Why?” Web asked, drawing out the word.

Lieb climbed into Web’s lap and Web –almost like a reflex– wrapped his arms around Lieb’s back firmly. “Because if we don’t go then your parents will be upset with you.”

Web sighed loudly and rested his head on Lieb’s shoulder and felt himself relaxing when Lieb carded his fingers into his hair. “When are they not upset with me though?”

Lieb didn’t answer. He only dropped a kiss unto Web’s crown. “You said it yourself remember? We’ll be there for 30 mins, an hour tops, then we can fuck off to have a decent dinner somewhere else,” Lieb coaxed him gently, nosing his hair before whispering into his ear, “I’ll even let you do me in the back of your car.”

Lieb grinned as he heard Web take a sharp breath. It was so easy to tease Web because he was so responsive with just few carefully chosen words. “You want that? Want me to ride your big dick in your fancy BMW?” Lieb asked, grinning when he felt Web pressing his face firmer unto his shoulder. Lieb leaned in closer, biting Web’s earlobe and whispering softly, “I’ll give you the full service and maybe even more because you’re cute and I genuinely like you.”

Web looked up to kiss Lieb hard, pulling Lieb’s lower lip with his teeth. “You’re such a bad influence, Joe.”

“You love it. C’mon, I’ll help you get ready,” Lieb clambered off from Web’s lap and pulled him up by his hand. And despite his exaggerated pouting and loud sighing, Web let Lieb lead him into his room to get ready.

When they both were ready, when they stood in front of Web’s long mirror, Lieb gave him an obvious once over as he adjusted Web’s suit lapel, pressing his palms firmly on Web’s chest before dragging them slowly.

“Fuck, you look good enough for me to kneel and suck your brain outta your dick but then we would be late. So remind me to do that to you later, okay?” Lieb whispered teasingly, his eyes shining and the smirk on his face was so filthy that Web had to look away, his face flushing.

Web _didn’t_ get a boner from those words.

Which was a lie because he had to adjust his dick before following Lieb out of the apartment.

*

When they arrived at the huge Webster Estate, the party was already in full swing. Web already felt stuffy in his suit and he really wanted to back away slowly before his parents noticed him but Lieb had wrapped his bony fingers around Web’s wrist and squeezed it gently and Web focused on the firm grip and took a deep shuddering breath.

“Hey, I’m here. You’ll be fine,” Lieb said, winking at him before he plucked two glasses of champagne from the tray and handed one to Web, who gulped it down in one go. He spotted his mother making her way towards them and Web unconsciously intertwined his fingers together with Lieb’s.

“Kenyon.”

Web smiled tightly, leaning down to kiss his mother on the cheek; her heavy perfume made his head cloudy.

“And who is this?” His mother turned her attention to Lieb, noting the hand-holding with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Before Web could answer, Lieb moved forward –one hand still holding Web’s firmly– and with his free hand, he gently lifted Mrs. Webster’s hand and Web’s mouth fell open when Lieb honest-to-God leaned down to brush his lips on Web’s Mother’s hand.

“I’m Joseph Liebgott, ma'am.”

To Web’s horror, his Mother actually giggled at Lieb’s blatant display of chivalry.

“Why Kenyon, wherever did you find this gentleman?”

“Harvard, ma’am,” Lieb answered smoothly, winking at Mrs. Webster.

Web blinked and felt the sharp jut of Lieb’s elbow digging in his side when he kept staring at his mother with his mouth hanging out.

“Yes,” Web cleared his throat. “We met at Harvard, Mother. Joe studies Criminal Law.” Web rattled off basic information about Lieb while looking all too bewildered and his mother’s eyes once again assessed Lieb but this time with a new light in her eyes.

“Well, well. Not only you caught a pretty Harvard boy but he’s also studying law! Granted, criminal lawyer doesn’t make a lot of money like corporate lawyer but still, a lawyer!”

Web smiled as if he was forced to smell a pile of dog shit under his nose while his Mother blabbered about the merits of studying laws. He smoothly plucked another glass of champagne from the moving tray and downed the entire contents of the glass.

“–It’s a shame, really, that Kenyon is not interested in studying law,” Mrs. Webster sniffed. “He loves his mindless story books too much.” Mrs. Webster turned her attention to her son and sighed. “It’s not too late to change your major to Law, Kenyon. Your father will be most pleased. He thinks you’re wasting that brilliant brain of yours by studying Literature to be _a writer_.”

Web gnawed the inside of his lip so hard that he could feel the sharp pain shooting through his mouth but it dulled the pain in his chest.

“Actually ma’am, David is a great writer,” Lieb said, smiling widely when he felt Web squeezing his fingers hard, silently telling him to stop talking. “He’s won several awards for his short stories including the Ecker Short Stories Prize in his first year, remember that David?” Lieb flitted his eyes at Web before continuing, “And he is actually in the middle of writing his debut novel, aren’t you, babe?” Lieb turned his face to look at Web and smiled beatifically when Web widened his eyes at him, the universal gesture for Lieb to _cut the crap_.

Mrs. Webster only sniffed and smiled tightly. “Yes, well. I’m sure those awards meant a lot for you, Kenyon. But you can’t deny the fact that writing won’t bring in a lot of money. Not like what your brother is making.”

“Excuse me. I need to go the washroom,” Web said abruptly, pulling his hand off of Lieb’s firm hold to take off to the other direction.

Mrs. Webster just sighed like she was dealing with a petulant child. “Such a sensitive child.”

Lieb looked at Web’s mom and thought to himself _how can someone as horrible as this give birth to someone as wonderful as Web?_ He had no idea. Instead of replying to Mrs. Webster, he turned to follow Web, hoping he won’t get lost in the huge maze of the mansion.

*

Coming to this party was such a bad idea. It was not even 15 minutes in and his mother already managed to insult his life choices.

He knew he shouldn’t be too sensitive about this sort of things but fuck, he grew up always being compared to his perfect filial older brother and the comparisons just rubbed him the wrong way.

Web turned on the faucet and ran his hands under the cool water before splashing his face, not caring about getting his suit wet. He wanted to get out of this damn house because he felt as if the walls were closing in on him.

He gripped the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

“Get a fucking grip, Webster,” he whispered to himself before walking out from the washroom. At least he had managed to avoid his father altogether–

“Kenyon.”

_Fuck._

He turned around to see a tall man with a heavy-set stomach walking towards him.

“Father.”

Mr. Webster stopped in front of his son, lit his cigar and blew the smoke gently into his son’s face. “I didn’t see you standing in the crowd when I made that damn great speech about your brother.”

Web counted until ten in his head before he replied, “Heavy traffic jam, Father. But I’m sure it was nothing that I haven’t heard before, what with John being the perfect son all the time.”

Mr. Webster studied his son for a moment and chewed the end of his cigar thoughtfully. “Your mother told me you’re writing a book.”

Web straightened his back, readying himself to fend off whatever insult his Father had prepared for him and he wasn’t disappointed when his father opened his damn mouth to talk.

“You need to quit playing around with your life and actually do something worthy, Kenyon. You’re wasting my money to study something that isn’t even profitable.”

Web wanted to say that it wasn’t his money he was spending to study something he was passionate about; it was Granddad’s money that paid for his education.

But his father wasn’t done talking, the cigar still lodged inside his mouth.

“And for Pete sake, Kenyon, is it too hard for you not to bring a boy to this house? I thought we already talked about you being a queer. And here you are parading around with a fucking faggot ass Jew boy on your arm–”

That did it.

Web didn’t even remember moving but he already had his Father’s suit jacket in a tight grip, his other hand formed a solid fist and it was raised up, ready to strike down only for a voice to penetrate through the blazing angry haze that made his ears roared.

“ _–Web!_ ”

He looked past his Father’s head and saw Lieb standing there looking at him; his eyes silently pleading for Web to let go of his father but Web clenched his fist tighter, ignoring his father’s pathetic noise when Web pulled his jacket rougher.

“Web, please,” Lieb said again, softer this time and Web felt his eyes getting wet from containing the rage inside his chest.

Web let go of his Father’s jacket, his breathing ragged and hard. He looked at his Father’s scared face, noted the way his eyes were round with fear.

“ _David._ ” Lieb stepped closer, put his hand on Web’s raised arm, squeezing it gently until Web put it down.

“C’mon.” Lieb clasped his fingers around Web’s wrist, leading him away from his Father.

*

When they were far away from his father, Web pulled away from Lieb’s firm hold and walked faster; loosening his tie and tugging at his hair, leaving Lieb behind.

“Web!”

“Not now, Joe!”

Lieb was having none of it. He walked faster and grabbed Web’s arm and spun him around. “You don’t get to walk away from me, you nerdlord ass. You paid me, so I’m gonna stick by you!” Lieb shouted and Web looked at him; both of them breathing hard.

“Shit, you’re bleeding, Web.”

Web swiped his hand underneath his nose and there was blood slowly gushing out from his nostrils.

“ _Fuck_ , here.” Lieb pulled out his handkerchief and pressed it against Web’s nose, and the white cloth slowly bloomed with the color red.

Lieb fussed over Web, tilting the latter’s head up to stop the blood from flowing out.

“I’m sorry,” Web murmured, his voice sounded so far away and Lieb looked at him, dabbing at the blood before pulling the kerchief away.

“What for?” Lieb asked.

Web ran a hand in his hair, musing the perfectly coiffed hair before answering with a heavy sigh, “My dad called you a faggot.”

Lieb licked his lips and heaved a sigh. “I’ve been called worse, Web. It’s no big deal.”

“It is for me. I just–” Web brushed his face roughly before he spoke again. “You shouldn’t be dragged into this fucking mess, Lieb. You don’t need this kind of shit from my parents, especially my fucking homophobic dad. That’s why I’m sorry that you had to deal with my parents.”

Lieb pulled Web forward by his tie and kissed him hard, like the world was ending. Then the kiss started to get slow; a little brush of his mouth to Web’s, real light like he was afraid that Web was about to break. He fanned his fingers on Web’s jaw, stroking it gently as he deepened the kiss and Web, fuck, Web felt like his chest was about to burst from the tenderness and he felt his body going limp; all the fight and all the anger had left his system.

When the pulled apart, both of them were out of breath; their eyes soft and their lips swollen.

“What was that for?” Web asked in a soft whisper and he realized that he had pulled Lieb closer by his forearms.

Lieb looked at him, smiling and nuzzling his cheek before answering, “Because you defended me. Your nerdy ass was about to beat your dad because he called me a faggot.”

Web pulled Lieb this time for another kiss. His chest was doing that thing again where it felt like it was ready to burst open with emotions that never in a million years he would associate with Joseph Liebgott. But fuck, he felt it; felt the love and the adoration filling him. Felt the need to protect Lieb all the time and he deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue on the edge of Lieb’s lips. Lieb opened immediately, slow sliding their mouths and tongues together while he ground his hips against Web’s.

“Wanna get out of here?” Web asked and Lieb grinned, all teeth and predatory.

“You gonna fuck me in your car? Let me ride that big cock of yours?” Lieb quipped back and Web had to bite back a moan when Lieb cupped the back of his head and plunged his tongue into Web’s mouth. His hips were rolling like he was already riding Web’s cock.

“Fuck, yeah, _yeah._ ”

*

They didn’t even drive out from the estate.

And it wasn’t even Lieb’s fault for trying to suck Web’s dick while he was driving. Web parked his car near the small fountain that was bathed in soft orange lights because there were four security cameras in that area.

He knew he shouldn’t because this was bordering exhibitionism but fuck, he didn’t care. He didn’t care if his naked ass was plastered on the front page of New York Post with the headlines of _Webster’s Wild Ride_ because it was like a big fuck you to his homophobic father that wanted to keep his queerness a secret.

Lieb let go of Web’s dick with an obscene pop and his mouth was red and the spit trailed from his lower lip to Web’s cock and the sight made Web’s dick even harder.

Lieb looked at Web, stroking the perfectly curved dick before he dipped his head to mouth at the head before swallowing it down. It was all warm suction and wet mouth and Lieb was really, really good at this but Web needed to Lieb to ride his tension away.

“Joe, shit, _Lieb_ ,” Web moaned softly when Lieb swirled his tongue on the underside of his dick, his fingers tugging on Lieb’s soft hair and fuck.

“Lieb, _shit_ , baby. Get in the back. C’mon you promised to ride me,” Web coaxed, pressing his fingers against the dent on Lieb’s hollowed cheek.

Lieb licked the head once, twice, before letting it go in favor to slide easily into the backseat; taking off his crumpled jacket suit and pulling off his pants and briefs in one go, letting them pool around his ankles.

Web was having a bit of difficulty to maneuver his ass into the backseat and he accidentally knocked his head against the roof and Lieb fucking laughed at him.

“You nerd. C’mere, I’m right here,” Lieb said, pulling Web into the backseat and working on the fly of his pants.

“Lie here, Web,” Lieb instructed and Web pressed his back unto the soft leather cushion and let Lieb pull his pants and boxers down in one go. Lieb sat on Web’s thighs; pushing their cocks together in slow slides and Web canted his hips up for more friction.

“Fuck, I will never get enough of seeing you underneath me like this, Web.”

Web pulled Lieb into another kiss; this one was sloppier, messier and wetter and the sound of their kisses filled the car and the warmth of their breaths and body heats fogged up the window and Web was hard beyond anything.

“The lube and condoms are in that compartment,” Web told Lieb and Lieb muttered something about “always come prepared.”

Lieb squeezed the lube on his fingers and prepared himself, pushing a finger in as he hovered over Web.

“Shit, Lieb so fucking hot,” Web moaned as he leaned up to watch Lieb’s finger disappearing in between the cleft of his ass. Web took the lube and poured it all over his cock, stroking it in times with Lieb’s movements and when Lieb pushed in another finger, Web leaned forward to mouth at Lieb’s covered nipple; wetting the material before sucking it hard.

“Shit, _stop_. I will cum if you do that and I don’t want to cum with my fingers in me, dumbass.”

“Hurry the fuck up then,” Web grumbled, stopping his stroking because he was feeling too much.

“It’s ‘cause you’re too fucking big for me to take it, so I have to take my own sweet time to prepare myself, you asshole.”

Lieb settled over Web’s thighs and slowly lowered himself on Web’s hard cock. He breathed through gritted teeth and his mouth fell open once he was seated fully on Web’s cock.

“Fuck, Lieb,” Web groaned because Lieb was so warm and he felt so tight and fuck that feeling in chest returned with vengeance when Lieb leaned down to kiss Web gently on the mouth as he pulled up his hips only to settle down heavily.

Web canted his hips up, meeting Lieb halfway, eliciting a ragged moan from Lieb when Web gripped his hips tight and fucked his ass hard.

The car was rocking from their fucking and Lieb could only manage a breathy “mmm” as he grabbed hold of the seat as Web pounded into him.

“Fuck, Web. It was –fuck right there– to be –mmmm– me riding you. Not you pounding my –shit, shit, shit right there, Web–”

Web slid up his hand to circle Lieb’s bouncing dick and start to pump it in time to his thrusts.

Lieb was groaning out loud, not caring if anyone could hear them and Web liked it, liked how Lieb was so vocal about having his dick shoved up inside his ass; it made him feel possessive of Lieb and his mind kept chanting “mine, mine, mine.” as he pounded harder, hard enough that Lieb had to bite Web’s shoulder.

The rhythm of Web’s hips and hands stuttered when Lieb clenched his ass around his cock as Lieb came on Web’s fingers and across his shirt and Web followed soon, biting Lieb’s lower lip as he came hard, moaning Lieb’s name out loud.

He hoped the security would show this footage to his dad and that his homophobic face would choke when he realized that his son was rutting in the car with his _boyfriend_.

*

Web flipped on the air conditioner and they sat side by side in the afterglow; Lieb was blinking slowly; a slow smile stretching his pretty face that made Web leaned in to kiss him gently.

Web shifted to rest his head on Lieb’s lap; basking in the feel of Lieb’s fingers slow dragging on his head, making him purr in contentment.

“Web?”

“Hmm?”

Lieb continued stroking Web’s hair, running his fingers on Web’s face gently before tilting his chin up so Web could look at him.

“What, Lieb?”

Lieb smiled, leaning down to drop a kiss unto Web’s forehead before he talked. “You know, fuck what your parents said about you wasting your time by writing. I’ve read what you wrote and Web, you’re fucking amazing okay? Don’t let them tell you otherwise.”

Web looked at Lieb, felt his chest expanding again.

“You will do great with this novel of yours, you know? And you will make shit-ton of money when it is published and you can finally afford to take care of my comic book-loving nerd ass and I can retire from being an escort to be your kept man.”

Web chuckled and pressed his face on Lieb’s taut belly. “So my life goal is to sell a lot of books so I can be your rich sugar daddy?”

“Damn right, nerd. I’m gonna buy all the limited edition stuff with your money and you will spoil me rotten because I’m your sugar baby.”

Web grinned wider. “Well, it might take a while for me to get to that level of richness.”

“I’m willing to wait and in the meantime, I will stop having casual sex with my clients.”

“You’d do that for me?” Web asked quietly, his chest once again was filled with love and adoration for Lieb.

“Yeah. ‘Cause I genuinely like your cute ass, so I’m willing to compromise.”

Web pulled Lieb down to kiss him softly, the feeling in chest wanting to claw out from his mouth but he wasn’t ready to say the words yet.

But this, Lieb willing to wait for him, was enough. That they were on the same page of what they wanted from this relationship was enough for him.

And maybe when they both were ready, when they both had their shit together, Web would tell Lieb what they had was worth waiting and worth keeping, maybe for forever.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/147118066272/i-was-thinking-about-an-au-with-escortlieb-as)
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated because I love writing this, and I want to know what you think. Thank you!


End file.
